Heridas
by Moon Erebos
Summary: [...] Aquéllos que empujaron a su Dib-apestoso a cometer un acto tan despreciable habían pagado de las peores formas que con su entrenamiento militar pudo concebir. [...]


**12/13**

 **No pondré advertencia porque no lo vale, aquí no hay nada como para tener que hacerlo. Advierto qué pongo en acción un head canon que tengo con respecto a Zim y su altura.**

 **Mención de suicidio**

 **Dedicado a mi beta, por supuesto**

* * *

 **Heridas**

—¿Zim? —la voz de Dib resuena en el silencio de su laboratorio que queda luego de que los gritos se acallaron haciéndole alzar la vista de la mesa de disección dónde yace el cuerpo de uno de los abusones del Dib-mono.

Despacio se endereza en toda su estatura que había ganado en esos años en la Tierra retrayendo muy lentamente las tenazas de su Pak para no espantar al de por sí desorientado humano que mueve sus ojos del cuerpo destazado a él. Zim lo observa en un frío silencio calculando su próximo movimiento, sus músculos se tensan y todo su cuerpo se coloca en posición en caso de que deba utilizar un tranquilizante o correr tras él.

Se maldice una y otra vez por haberse alejado por tanto tiempo de la tierra, una y otra vez por no haber conseguido la forma de regresar de su exilio auto impuesto cuando el planeta se vio amenazado por la armada Irken en un movimiento desesperado de sus líderes para acabar con él cuándo descubrieron el estirón que había dado allí viendo sus posiciones como los más altos amenazada. Había dejado a Dib desprotegido en el nido de víboras que los humanos de la preparatoria se habían convertido a merced de sabrá Irk que torturas pues nada más llegar se había encontrado con el humano tratando de arrancar su vida.

Aquéllos que empujaron a su Dib-apestoso a cometer un acto tan despreciable habían pagado de las peores formas que con su entrenamiento militar pudo concebir. Una sonrisa siniestra se extiende por sus labios al ver las manchas rojas de la sangre que salpicó al abrir desde el vientre a uno de los humanos con sus propias garras sin esfuerzo alguno; los sesos aún permanecen esparcidos a su alrededor, al menos aquellos que GIR no ha recogido aún y Zim no desea saber qué hará el robot con ellos.

—Dib —dice acercándose al humano que permanece paralizado en la puerta incapaz de moverse.

Dib siente una irrefrenable necesidad de echar a correr, pero su cuerpo está demasiado débil por la pérdida de sangre, se siente demasiado cansado incluso para sentir asco del olor a sangre que llena el lugar o de las vísceras que decoran la siempre pulcra mesa de trabajo del irken. Pronto el extraterrestre llega a su altura y lo sostiene con suavidad evitando que pierda el equilibrio y por inercia Dib se aferra a sus brazos ignorando las vendas que fueron colocadas cuidadosamente en sus muñecas, posiblemente por el ser frente a él, sintiendo asco de sí mismo por ser tan débil, por sentirse tan indefenso.

—Nadie volverá a dañarte Dib-cosa —dice el alíen sonriendo ampliamente con un deje de desquicie que envía un estremecimiento por su cuerpo que el humano está seguro no debería de sentir—, nadie que no sea yo puede lastimarte. Y tú no vas a morir al menos que el gran Zim así lo desee.

Dib siente la boca seca, quiere correr y esconderse, quiere regresar a su hogar con su padre ausente y su hermana desinteresada. Desea desesperadamente haber tenido éxito y que eso no sea más que una horrenda pesadilla, pero al mismo tiempo tiene una profunda sensación de seguridad que le hace apretar los puños y contra todo instinto de supervivencia humana se aferra al delgado cuerpo del alíen permitiéndose ser un poco más débil y llorar su frustración.

Zim cierra sus ojos sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero se queda quieto dejándolo ser. Luego de unos minutos en que el llanto no se detiene abre los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada del profesor Membrana, o al menos asume que el hombre le está mirando a través de las gafas que siempre lleva puestas. Asiente hacia él en reconocimiento y escuetamente el hombre se lo regresa antes de arrastrar dentro del laboratorio a otro de los estúpidos humanos a otra sección del laboratorio para realizar su propia investigación.

Se estremece imperceptiblemente sintiendo su squeedly spooch retorcerse. Se alegra bastante de estar del lado bueno del hombre pues las cosas que les ha hecho a los humanos por el daño causado a Dib antes de dejarlos en sus manos para tomar su venganza son cosas que desea no reproducir jamás en su mente, ni sufrirlas por sí mismo.


End file.
